Temptation of the Night
by Schattengestalt
Summary: A moonlit night. A dark forest. A hidden lake. A beautiful swimmer. A secret observer...


**Author Notes: **I have to admit that I`m a little nervous about posting this story, because it`s the first time I`ve written a story in English and it`s only thanks to the support and encouragement of **YenGirl**, who also checked the story for language errors. Thank you, dear! Special thanks also to **Pink Bead Girl**, who encouraged me to write a fanfiction with my favorite VK pairing. Without those two I would never have posted this story!

There isn`t anymore for me to say, so just enjoy the story and let me know how you liked it!

**Temptation of the Night**

With the coming of night, silence and darkness fell over the land. The silvery light of the moon appeared, turning the dark forest into something rather magical.

Hidden between the high trees and invisible to ignorant eyes lay a brightly shining jewel. The surface of the lake was in motion. Bathed by moonlight, it seemed to resemble a rainment of silvery linen, rippled by the wind.

It tempted him.

The deep, clear waters of the lake called out to him like how the voice of a lover would call out to the heart of the person most dear to him. He had followed that call.

There, hidden under the large trees and protected from the watchful eyes of the night, he couldn't help but watch.

Kaname Kuran was utterly beautiful, perfect in every aspect of the word. His movements were fluent and in harmony; watching him swim was like watching the performance of a dancer. The normally pale skin shone in the moonlight, in stunning contrast to his dark, wavy hair.

The one observing him didn`t have to venture near to know that those expressive eyes would be more tempting than ever, if he only looked into them.

He imagined how the water droplets would worship that body when Kaname next rose from the lake. They would escape from his hair, kiss his sinful lips, trail over his bare chest and wander even further down, until… they made the other person envy them for that privilege that would undoubtedly never be his.

It wasn`t fair.

Once, only once, he wanted to be able to touch Kaname's perfect skin with his fingertips. He would trace invisible lines all over that body, kiss every inch and then move back up to those lips which would part in acceptance. They would then share heated kisses, with their bodies rubbing against each other's. Kaname's breath would be hot against his neck, he would moan his name and tremble under his every touch.

The one watching moaned loudly and that very noise brought him back to reality. Horrified, he clapped his hands over his mouth and searched for the beautiful swimmer. He was relieved that Kaname hadn`t noticed him, but was still swimming, oblivious to the admiring pair of eyes that watched his every move.

The other relaxed and leaned back against the tree, allowing some of his imagination to come true in his mind`s eye. He would lean over Kaname, stroking him, kissing him, drinking in his lust filled screams and then, when Kaname begged for it and only then would he …

Panting heavily, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down before he did something he would regret later. He had to pull himself together, because that beautiful swimmer was finally walking back to the lakeshore.

Slowly… painfully slowly, that perfect body was revealed. Bit by bit, part by part. Perfect… No, that wasn`t the right word, he was more than that, more than any human could ever hope to be.

Kaname's pale skin was flawless, sparkling water drops running down his body, luring the other to try to touch him, while reminding him at the same time that he was far out of his reach. Kaname wasn`t made for him; he was unreachable… like a God, a beautiful young God, who would never lay eyes on someone like him.

Oblivious to the other's thoughts, Kaname left the water, his sinful body bathing in the milky light of the moon. He closed his eyes as if savoring the moment.

Hidden in the trees, the observer swallowed. Normally, this was the moment when he would leave so that he wouldn`t lose control of his feelings, but tonight, he just couldn`t walk away from the tempting picture. Water droplets were running down those slim thighs, touching the most intimate zones, while bringing sinful pictures to the other's mind.

Then, as if following an inner intuition, Kaname opened his eyes and looked into his direction.

He flinched. Had he been seen?

No, obviously not.

But Kaname had climbed up the little hill and sat down in the grass. The very personification of temptation, he leaned back and closed his eyes as he lay there in the grass.

The other swallowed again and balled his hands into fists. He couldn`t allow himself losing control, he couldn`t.

The beauty bent his head to the right, exposing his bare throat and making the other`s blood rush downwards, while his fangs started to throb in anticipation. Then finally the eyelids opened and dark orbs looked his way.

"How much longer do you want to stand there?"

The question left the other gasping for breath. So Kaname had really seen him then. Slowly, to put off the confrontation a little longer, he made his way over to the beautiful young man. He stopped right before Kaname, unable to make a move while he waited for the inevitable humiliation to come. They both kept silent, until a gentle laugh echoed through the air.

Startled, the observer looked up.

"Kaname…"

The dark haired man shook his head, a slight smile curving up his lips.

"I`m cold and it`s your fault."

He rested his weight on one elbow, a hidden fire burning in his dark orbs.

"Warm me, Zero!"

Kaname didn`t say anything else, but the persuasive note in his voice let no room for misunderstandings. As if in a trance, Zero sank to the ground. His eyes never left Kaname, not even when he dragged him into his arms.

Soft lips met, united in pure passion. Imagination and reality had finally merged.


End file.
